


The Anniversary

by CreativelyDestructive (orphan_account)



Series: Don't Touch My Puppy [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Anniversary, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lack of Communication, Love, M/M, Making Up, Male Slash, Nonverbal Communication, Romance, Surprises, Sweet, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CreativelyDestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year. 12 months. 52 weeks. 365 days. Mike could calculate the hours and minutes, but he thought he made his point. A year was a long time. Even longer for people in relationships. Then even longer still for people in their first serious relationship. Obviously he was talking about Harvey because Mike had been in a pretty serious relationship before. Granted it was with Rachel and it didn't last that long but still. It was longer than any romantic relationship Harvey ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I promised little snippets revolving around this story line so I present:  
> 

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**_The Anniversary_ **

A year. 12 months. 52 weeks. 365 days. Mike could calculate the hours and minutes, but he thought he made his point. A year was a long time. Even longer for people in relationships. Then even longer still for people in their first serious relationship. Obviously he was talking about Harvey because Mike had been in a pretty serious relationship before. Granted it was with Rachel and it didn't last that long but still. It was longer than any romantic relationship Harvey ever had.

Mike had so many plans for how he wanted Harvey and him to spend their anniversary together. At Harvey’s apartment lounging in bed all day while ordering in so they didn’t have to leave each other’s arms for too long. Going out on the town hitting all their spots where they had their firsts at: First kiss. First “I love you”. First fight. First makeup. Maybe hit up a baseball game. Maybe dinner and a movie. Anything really. But no. They were at the office working on separate cases in different locations. Harvey had a hostile takeover to overthrow while Mike was working on a pro bono case.

It was like every other day. Except, it wasn’t. It was their one year anniversary. Mike didn’t want to act like such a girl about it, but it was a big deal to him. He loved Harvey. He might not say it all the time, but he did. His parents were the loves of each other’s lives to the very end. Mike wanted that, he believed, in secret, that he had that with Harvey. It wasn’t easy being with him. Harvey was cocky, selfish, and emotionally stunted, but he was Mike’s. Mike and Harvey weren’t like Mike’s parents, but that was more than okay. Mike didn’t want his parents’ relationship. He wanted Harvey.

Mike knew that Harvey wanted and loved him back. Harvey said the big three words less than Mike did, but that was okay. Mike knew. Harvey was always an actions speak louder than words kind of guy. He showed Mike that he cared. Sometimes he’d miss the mark, and sometimes he nailed it. On more than one occasion Mike had to remind himself that he was Harvey’s exception and Harvey wasn’t used to being in a relationship. Harvey rarely made the same mistake twice. After Mr. Fuller, a client lusting after Harvey, Harvey made it very clear that he was happy in a relationship. He didn’t brag, he didn’t hide it, he simply stated he was happily taken whenever it was brought up. That was okay with Mike. He didn’t need the whole world to know. Both Harvey and Mike were private people who would rather keep their relationship as in house as possible.

Which was impossible with Donna, Rachel, Luis, and Jessica always mulling around subtly (or not so subtly) inquiring about their status. Mike hoped that none of them knew that today was his and Harvey’s one year anniversary. They would make it a big deal (because it was), but he didn’t want to scare Harvey away. Even after a year of being exclusively together Mike was afraid that one day Harvey would decide that he didn’t want Mike anymore. Harvey would walk away leaving Mike to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart. Harvey didn’t say anything about today being any different, so neither did Mike.

“So…” Rachel hinted while making her way into Mike’s snazzy new office. Harvey’s old office. That’s how Mike knew Harvey loved him. Things like this.

“So?” Mike parroted while skimming through the file in front of him hopefully giving Rachel a hint of his own.

“What are you doing for the big day?” Rachel questioned while closing the glass door for some semblance of privacy.

“Well, I saw that there’s been a history of abuse so I’m going to track down other victims to see if they’re willing to testify,” Mike answered being purposefully obtuse.

“No, you know what I’m talking about,” Rachel chastised while sitting at the corner of Mike’s desk. When Mike refused to look up she placed a hand over his file so he couldn’t pretend to read anymore.

“Nothing, I don’t have anything planned,” Mike surrendered while leaning back in his seat frustrated. He wasn’t angry with her, but with himself. He should have at least gotten Harvey a small gift or something.

“What? How could you have forgotten?” Rachel exclaimed surprised causing Mike to quickly hush her. The walls were made of glass and obviously weren’t soundproof.

“I didn’t forget. I just…didn’t plan anything,” Mike alluded not wanting to share his insecurities with his ex no matter how close they are now. It was too weird.

“Don’t give me that. Why?” Rachel demanded in her usual pushy but sincere way that Mike had grown fond of.

“I don’t want to scare him away,” Mike mumbled under his breath while looking down at his lap embarrassed. It’s one thing to think it, but another to say it out loud. It makes it so much more…pathetic.

“Oh Mike,” Rachel cooed while running her hand soothingly through his short blondish hair. “He doesn’t scare easy. You know that.”

“I know, but—”

“Am I interrupting something?”

Mike and Rachel quickly looked over to see Harvey standing in the doorway. Mike flushed praying to God that Harvey didn’t overhear Rachel and his conversation. Rachel retracted her hand and stood up not wanting Harvey to get the wrong impression. Harvey was always polite but distant when it came to her. One could claim that he was that way with just about everyone, but Rachel could tell the difference. Harvey didn’t treat her like just another employee or stranger, he treated her like the ex-girlfriend of his boyfriend. Everyone knew that Harvey didn’t like people touching his puppy.

“No, I was just leaving,” Rachel announced before rushing past him, and down the hall to her own office.

“Was it something I said?” Harvey commented offhandedly while sauntering over to Mike’s desk.

“No,” Mike answered trying to hide his amusement. Rachel and Harvey in the same room together with Mike was always a sight to see. “Do you need something?”

“What? I can’t come visit you when I happen to be around?” Harvey taunted while looking out Mike’s window.

Mike loved watching Harvey stare out at New York City. He imagined that it was what Harvey must have done when he was still an associate in this office. Dreaming of bigger and better things to come. That thought brought a tightness to Mike’s throat. Bigger and better things. Harvey told him once that he didn’t have dreams, he had goals. Once he accomplished them it was on to the next one. Mike normally didn’t have so many doubts and insecurities when it came to their solid relationship. It must be the day. For once Mike couldn’t wait for it to be over.

“Mike?”

Mike looked up at Harvey who was wearing a rare concerned look. It warmed Mike to see it directed at him. Mike shook his head with a small smile.

“Sorry, just got lost in my head again.” Mike confessed before turning back to his desk, but Harvey stopped him by gently gripping his chin.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Harvey gently prodded while forcing Mike to continue to look up at him. Mike’s eyes widened momentarily before softening once more.

“Yeah, I’m fine Harvey,” Mike assured. Harvey continued to stare at him, but after another moment passed let him go.

“Alright, I need everything you can dig up on UST Inc.” Harvey instructed before strolling out of Mike’s office with his usual swagger.

“Got it boss.”

**Mike—Harvey—Marvey—Mike—Harvey—Marvey**

“Every time I think you couldn’t be more of an asshole you surprise me.”

“It’s a pleasure as always Donna,” Harvey dryly replied as she stormed into his office without so much as a fair warning.

“It’s you and Mike’s one year anniversary and you’re not doing anything. I know because I’m Donna. You haven’t asked me to make any reservations or push any meetings. What is wrong with you?” Donna ranted while sassily placing her hands on her hips trying to figure out the enigma that was her boss.

“He didn’t say anything,” Harvey muttered while continuing to type away on his laptop. Donna’s rant trailed off when she saw the dejected look flash across Harvey’s face before it was viciously smothered.

“He didn’t say anything,” Donna repeated in disbelief. After all this was Mike they were talking about. Sensitive puppy eyed Mike.

“No,” Harvey answered curtly before fixing her with a pointed no nonsense look.

“But…” Donna trailed off distinctly remembering Mike mentioning it to her a few days earlier. He seemed like his usual excited and happy self at the time. What changed?

“It’s not a big deal Donna,” Harvey insisted making Donna press her lips together in realization.

“Harvey, it’s Mike. Think about it,” Donna pressed before leaving Harvey to stew in peace.

Harvey didn’t think about it. Okay, yes he did, but he didn’t like it. What was there to think about? One year ago today Harvey practically announced to the whole building that Mike was his and Harvey wanted more. Mike could have brought him up on sexual harassment or awkwardly refused his affection. Instead, Mike returned his feelings and they took their relationship to the next step. Harvey still hated the term boyfriend, but they had been together for a year being just that. He had expected Mike to be dancing through the halls telling everyone. Well, maybe not that, but Harvey at least expected Mike to celebrate it with him. It was a pretty big deal for most people—

“Oh,” Harvey murmured when he finally caught on to what Donna was hinting at earlier. Harvey definitely was not most people.

“About time,” Donna announced from her desk through the phones. Harvey shook his head, but then summoned her in.

“Push back all my meetings until tomorrow…afternoon. Also, make reservations at that once place Mike really likes—”

“The one with the—”

“Yeah, that one. Oh, and I need his favorite truffles. A lot of them. You know, the ones with the—”

“Of course I know. Boy has good taste,” Donna praised while mentally making a list of things Harvey needed to save the day.

“Yeah, he does,” Harvey boasted before heading out only to run into Jessica on the way to Mike’s office.

“Why does Mike Ross look so glum today of all days?” Jessica not so subtly pried making Harvey internally wince. If Jessica was getting involved in his personal life then he really messed up.

“Working on it,” Harvey answered making Jessica nod and turn the corner leaving him to it. Harvey once again strolled into Mike’s office without knocking and found his puppy chewing on a highlighter.

“I haven’t found anything yet, but this company is clearly seedy,” Mike announced before Harvey could even open his mouth.

“Good work. Leave it,” Harvey ordered causing Mike to look up surprised. “We have plans today.”

“Plans?” Mike questioned but rose to his feet regardless. Harvey nodded and then stepped forward to fix Mike’s too skinny tie.

“Plans,” Harvey confirmed before pulling his boyfriend in for a mostly chaste kiss. When he pulled away Mike’s bright blue eyes were slightly dilated as Mike stared at him surprised. Harvey had a strict no PDA policy at work. Mike never called him out on it considering Harvey broke it most of the time.

“Okay,” Mike whispered his cheeks flushing as Harvey helped him into his tailor made jacket and then coat. New York winters were cold and unforgiving.

“Hope you’re hungry,” Harvey said while holding his hand out surprising Mike once more. Neither of them were big on holding hands, but Mike wasn’t going to turn Harvey away. Ever.

“Starved,” Mike answered while taking Harvey’s hand with a bright smile that made Harvey smile in return. Not smirk, not grin, but genuinely smile. It was a rare and breathtaking sight.

“Why am I not surprised?” Harvey teased before dragging Mike out of his office and down the hall.

“Harvey?” Mike mumbled causing Harvey to look over at him curiously.

“Yeah?” Harvey questioned encouraging Mike to continue.

“Happy Anniversary,” Mike nervously said making Harvey’s smile soften as he pulled Mike closer to him.

“Happy Anniversary Mike.”

**Mike—Harvey—Marvey—Mike—Harvey—Marvey**

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making a part 2 for this snippet! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
